Wolf Guard GOD member
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Nicole survived The Avengers and is back like she promised. She gets a panicked call from Tony and then after saving the world with him, a stranger wants to claim her for his own. Goes from Iron Man 3 to Thor Dark World and ends in Captain America 2. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

**Chapter one**

Tasha banged on Nicole's door,"Nicole! I don't care how depressed you are about Loki! You get your ass off of that couch -RIGHT NOW- And open this damn door!"

I huffed and snuggled deeper into my couch and pulled my plush blanket tighter as if to fend off some imaginary cold, it was completely surrounding me and even went over my head like a hood,"No!"

"NICOLE," she yelled/whined through the door,"I swear, I'd totally get Hati to knock some sense into you, but Odin just had to retire them."

I rolled my eyes, she didn't need to mention that, as of I couldn't shake the awkwardness of not having the golden bangle on my wrist anymore. I had been so mad at Odin when he had totally disregarded my authority on Hati and Sköll's guardianship and released them without saying anything to me until after. Thor was pretty pissed to but he couldn't do anything about it. I got over it, it's not like I couldn't see them when I was asleep and in Tyra's Sanctuary.

Speaking of sleep. I could so go to sleep right now. I sighed an leaned back. When... My cell started to ring. Annoyed, I picked it up and saw Tony Stark's face and name show up on caller ID, reluctantly I picked up the call,"Nicole here."

"NICOLE," my curiosity was perked at a very stressed/scared/freaking out voice of Tony Stark,"Don't Ask any questions when I say I need you to hop aboard one of your flying mutts and come to Rose Hill, Tennessee."

I sighed and rubbed my temple with my freehand,"Tony, they aren't Mutts- They're Wolves of Legend, AND I can't."

"Why-"

"Odin released them from my care. I can't do anything about it."

"Oh, well-" Tony sounded close to panicking again,"Bye- then-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah," I interjected and caught him before he could end the call,"STARK! STARK! What the hell is going on?"

"I- I can't say over the phone. I- I gotta go!"

"STARK! STARK," I yelled into the phone but the line went dead. With a scream I tossed my phone at the wall. I waved my hand at the door and it unlocked, Tasha fell threw it with a yelp.

"Stark's somewhere in Rose Hill, Tennessee and needs our help."

Tasha grinned,"Fine- lemme call the others-"

"No," I barked,"No time AND I think it might be his whole PTSD thing."

"How do you even know that, and haven't you been watching the news lately? Happy was caught in a terrorist attack and hurt pretty bad- Tony gave his private address to the Mandarin and they practically blew the place to smithereens."

I shrugged,"I heard small little things about an explosion and Tony doing something reckless. But mainly I've been focused on... I guess feeling sorry for myself. But that's over and done for so.."

I went over and picked up my phone,"I'm gonna use magic to get us to Rose Hill. You are coming with me," I waved my hand and my door slammed shut and locked.

"How do you know so much magic?"

"Tyra's been teaching me," and Loki but let's not mention him, shall we? I activated my magic- which was white and pure. It seems that I am a really weak magic user, because the darker your magic color the better. My abilities really go under healing, but I can teleport fairly easily. Even with Tasha.

Hopefully this won't blow up in my face.

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, this is my late christmas gift to you all!**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 2- A flashback of the past**

I opened my eyes, it was the field that Loki used to talk with me in my dreams, _here we go again_ was all I could think.

Loki smiled at me, this wasn't really him. I knew that, just a memory for me to relive,"I don't wanna talk to you," I repeated what I had actually told him that night,"Just leave me alone."

Loki offered me a smirk,"Leave you alone? While you have stolen away my heart? Never."

I growled, and stalked away,"Whatever," he followed me, I spun and pushed him away, or at least attempted to, the man was as solid as a rock. He grabbed my wrists and I gasped at how cold his grip was. I watched in slight horror as his fingertips started to turn blue and that blue crept up his arms. Loki's eyes widened in shock and he immediately pulled away.

He turned away from me and took several steps away. He was shaking and whispering to himself. Curious, I walked forward,"Loki," I put my hand on his shoulder-

"No," he shouted furiously and pushed me away causing me to gasp at how angry and violent he had become. I felt my fight or flight instincts come to the surface.

I could easily see that Loki was now a shade of blue,"Loki," I was nervous. Loki had his arms tightly around himself, and I took a few hesitant steps towards him,"Don't look at me," He begged,"Please."

"Loki," I found my courage,"This is silly-" I managed to get in front of him. I felt my breath catch, he was blue, with different markings on his skin as well as bright red eyes.

Loki pulled back from me,"I'm a monster. My whole life I was lied to. I'm a Frost Giant, but apparently a runt," he spoke it bitterly," They left me alone to die and if anyone on Asgaurd knew-"

I could see that Loki was hurting, I shot forward and wrapped him in a hug, ignoring the cold that I felt. Loki gasped and stiffened. I pulled away with a sad smile,"I don't think you're a monster."

Loki looked at me in wonder, an i let out a soft laugh,"Actually, Blue is my favorite color."

I have Loki another hug, and he returned it.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, which I frowned at because I didn't remember that, and I heard,"Nicole! Nicole? ...Nicole," okay that's Tasha, but why-

Arms were shaking me awake, I blinked and snapped back into reality,"What," Tasha stood in front of me, she sighed in relief.

"You went out of it after the spell, you okay?"

"Fine. Fine," I answered, taking I the surrounding, wet, snowy, forest. We stood on a road, and I could see the light of a town about a mile away.

"Could you have teleported us closer," Tasha asked, looked almost defeated at the distance of which we would have to walk.

"This is kinda a hot or miss thing at my level," I sighed, thinking back on my previous memory. It was strange because the night after that, Loki had found Hati and Sköll for me. I shook my head,"Come on Tasha, we should get movin, unless you would like to freeze."

Tasha scoffed,"Hell no!"

**please review/vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**disclaimer: I only own ocs!**

Chapter- We get to know what the hell is going on!

I spotted Stark coming out of the bar and climbed out of the car.

"You're welcome," I jumped and turn when I saw the kid-now in a cowboy hat- walk up to Stark, who had his file.

"For what," Stark scoffed as I walked up to both of them," Did I miss something?"

"Me saving your life," the kid replied sassily, slapping Stark on the arm.

Stark raised his eyebrow,"Yeah, A: Saved you first, B: Thanks, sort of  
And C: If you do someone a solid, don't be a , just play it cool otherwise you come off grandiose."

"Unlike you," the kid snapped.

"Yow he gotcha good," I smirked.

Stark shot me a mock glare,"I'm starting to rethink inviting you."

"I'm rethinking why I came cause now I'm soaking wet and freezing."

"I'm Harley," the kid stuck his hand out, I shook it.

"Wolf Guard," I replied, then motioned over to Tasha in the car,"That's Electrica," Tasha winked and waved.

The kid's face broke out into a smile,"Woah! You're the leader of the Guardiens cool!"

"Glad to know I'm actually know to people, unlike Mr. Big shot over here," I jerked my thumb over at Stark.

"Admit it: you need me," the kid told Stark now that I had pointed him out,"We're connected."

"What I need is for you to go home," Tony said pulling off the kids cowboy hat,"be with your mom, keep your mouth shut, and protect the suit...And stay connected to the telephone because if I call you better pick up. Okay?"

"Can you feel that," Stark asked looking up before thrusting the hat back towards the kid,"We're done here."

Sensing it was time to move, I ruffled the kids hair and then made my way to the passenger seat of the car.

"Move out of the way or  
I'm going to run you over Bye kid," Stark said as he climbed into the car. He rolled down the window after he started the car, he gave the kid a freindly look and nodded,"I'm sorry kid. You did good."

"So now you're just going to leave you here, like my dad?"

"Oooh," Tasha and I said at the same time.

Tony looked away from the kid for a minute before saying,"Yeah," before realizing something,"Wait, you're guilt-tripping me, aren't you?"

" I'm cold," he said pitifully.

"Oh, wow he's good," Tasha whispered to me and we giggled.

"I can tell. You know how I can tell," Stark mocked with a whine-y-tone,"Cause we're connected," Stark then slammed his foot on the gas.

"So," I said as I watched the kid get smaller in the rearview mirror,"What the hell did you get yourself into?"

Tony took a breath,"Well... Here we go..."

I gazed at Stark in amazement,"Wow...," Stark looked at me, waiting for me to say more, and boy did I.

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?!"

"I SAID YOURE AN IDIOT!"

"Oh crap," Tony gulped, now afraid and Tasha ducked behind my seat in case shoes or fists started flying,"don't talk to me like Fury."

"Sorry, but -WHY DIDNT YOU CALL US IN SOONER. WHY NOT ANY OF THE OTHER AVENGERS I MEAN JESUS!"

"It... I... There is no argument. Can you look over the file please?"

I huffed and pulled it out, riffling through the papers i pulled one out. The document had MIA written in it, perhaps someone knew a Mia or this was her project...

Tasha looked over my shoulder,"That paper is backwards, turn it over."

MIA turned into AIM.

Tony glanced down at it, cursed, and started scrambling for his phone,"Get a pen and some paper please."

I did because when did Stark ever say please?

**thank you for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**Chapter: The Iron Patriot**

The pen and the paper had been for a set of numbers that I had to call in order to get a certain number that Tony wanted.

Not I was currently holding the phone as Tony was driving, but I put the call on speaker. A few seconds later a familiar voice came on the line,"Hello," Rhodey awnsered.

" You ever look up and everything starts glowing from the inside out, a kind of bright orange," Tony asked as Tasha kept shuffling through the papers for him as he nodded at her.

"Yeah, I've had that. Who is this?"

"It's me, pal," Tony replied and then I cut in.

"As well as Tasha and Wolf Guard! And on speaker so don't say anything that might damage your rep with us."

Rhodey sighed,"Hey, Nicole."

Tony got confused,"You know each other. How in the world-"Tony shook his head,"-Not important, back to proper thinking putting a pin in that. Now last time I went missing,

if I remember correctly, you went looking for me. What are you doing?"

"A little talking, making friends in Pakistan," Rhodey awnsered,"What are you doing?"

"Your re-design, your big re-brand, " Tony started,"that was AIM, right?

"Yeah," Rhodey replied, a little unsure in how this was gonna go.

Tony tensed, crumpled the paper in his hand -that he had taken from Tasha -and threw it onto the floor board,"I'm gonna find a heavy-duty comsat right now, I need your login."

Tony motioned at me and I pulled up his laptop and handed it to him. I then leaned over and grabbed the wheel, driving from the passenger seat.

"Same as it's always been, War Machine 68."

"And password please," Tony said as he typed.

"Well, look, I gotta change it every time you hack in, Tony," Rhodey said annoyed.

"It's not the eighties, nobody says "hack" anymore," Tony retorted," give me your login."

"War Machine Rox"with an X, all caps," Rhodey said with a sigh.

Everyone let out a laugh.

"Yeah okay," Rohdey told us still annoyed.

"That is... So much better than Iron Patriot," Tony said then turned to me,"Take this, give me the wheel," I released the wheel and grabbed the laptop within seconds. Tony cut the car to turn it around and Tasha and I both let out yells of complaint as we hit the side of the car.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy with school and trying to get a job! Ive also given myself a cut off at eleven so that any story that isn't finished won't be posted on today.**

**I've written most of everything and plan to work on everything else tomorrow. So here's the monthly and weekly post combined and it might flow into tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed.**

**Chapter: Knockout Magic!**

Tony sped as fast as he could back to the school where a pageant was being held. My head hurt from where I had hit the window. He left the car with Tasha,"I'll watch the car,"I had told them,"That way none of us have to walk to the next place we're going."

However, I ended up dozing off, and falling back into a dream world.

Loki stood in front of me smirking,"It is good to see you Nicole."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes,"Why do you have to keep doing this Loki? I just wanna sleep this time!"

Loki made his way up to me,"I fear you've bitten off more than you can chew again, my dear."

I sighed and he hugged me and I reluctantly hugged him back,"I... It's good to see you even if I don't really want to..."

Loki laughed,"How is your magic coming along?"

I bit my lip,"Some simple healing, teleportation as long as it's within the country, I haven't really tried anything else yet."

Loki nodded,"Perhaps you should learn a little combat magic?"

I thought for a moment,"I don't know if it'll work..."

Loki nodded,"Something simple then? A sleeping spell?"

I smiled,"Sure!"

"Now for a sleeping spell," Loki circled me as he instructed me. I did my best to keep my eyes on him,"It's all about being calm. Which can be tricky in a battle field. A normal sleeping spell will last about two hours on a victim-"

"Please don't say victim. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong."

Loki cleared this throat,"Right. So, your... opponent shouldn't be too harmed, maybe a headache, or if they hit their head when they fall, a concussion could be a possibility."

"Great," I sighed sarcastically.

Loki smirked, and held his arm out in front of him,"All you must do is hurl your spell at your opponent. Similarly to tossing a ball. Just say '_pulverem_'," I watched as a deep shade of green magic gathered in Loki's palm. Once enough had gathered, he threw it directly at a bird that was flying -while he shouted,"_Somno_!"

The bird dropped, I gasped,"Loki!"

Two seconds later the bird popped up and flew away- very fast as in the opposite direction I might add- but it flew away nonetheless.

Loki smirked over at me,"You were saying?"

"Birds aren't supposed to fall from the sky," I hissed.

"It turned out alright," Loki shot back, rolling his eyes.

"But it might not have!"

"But it did!"

"Fine,"I groaned and looked to my palm,"_pulverem,"_calling upon my white-magic that came from the air around me as well as myself. I looked out and saw a hare... Why do all my dream-animals have to be so cute_I'll only have it sleep for a few hours._.. At the last second while I was saying,"_Somno," _Iswung my body and threw the ball right at Loki, it striking him square in the chest.

Loki fell to the ground, his eyes glazing over as the magic took effect,"Not... Nice."

"I'm not a nice person."

I gasped awake, still sitting in the car, with Tasha shutting her car door,"God that man was insufferable!"

"What?"

Tony got into the driver's seat and turned the key,"Dial Harley would ya?"

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so late, I know I said yesterday that I'd put these out in the afternoon, but then I was taken out by family for Memorial Day. Which, I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe time! **

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs**

**Chapter-Panic attacks**

_Recap:_

_Tony got into the driver's seat and turned the key,"Dial Harley would ya?"_

_and now:_

"What am I," I teased," You're personal phone dialer?"

"Yes," Tony replied pulling out of the parking lot,"As of right now, while we find out that the bombs are not bombs but misfires from Aims super serum, you're my phone dialer."

"Wait, what?!"

Tasha rubbed the bridge of her nose,"Less taking more dialing!"

I huffed but dialed the kid anyway. It only rang a few times before the kid picked up.

"Harley tell me what's happening, give me a full report," Tony asked as the kid picked up.

"Yeah," Harley mumbled,"I'm still eating that candy... Do you ... Do you want... Me to keep eating it?"

Tasha and I snickered, and Tony shuffled in his seat," How much have you had?"

"Two or three bowls."

"Oh my god," I sat up straighter in my seat,"Stark, you're gonna make him overdose on sugar!"

Tony rolled his eyes,"Can you still see straight?"

"Sort of."

"That means he's fine," Tony decided,"Give me Jarvis."

"Tony," I squealed,"He is so NOT fine-"

"Shush it Wolfy," Tony hissed as he drove,"Jarvis? How are we?"

"It's totally fine sir. I seemed to do quite well for a stretch and then at the end of a sentence I saw the wrong cranberry," Tony flinched away and shook his head, as the faithful AI continued,"And, Sir, you were right. Once I factored in available AIM downlink facilities, I was able to pinpoint the Mandarin broadcast signal."

"Great," Tony said as the AI paused," what are we talking? The Far East, Europe, Africa, Pakistan, Syria. Where are we talking?"

"Actually, sir, it's in Miami."

Please tell me it's actually in Miami, I really don't wanna fly across an ocean with Tony.

"Okay," Tony paused,"Kid, I'm gonna have totally you through rebooting Jarvis' speech drive, but not right now... Harley where is he really? Just look on the screen and tell me."

"Um... It does say Miami," Harley replied," Florida."

"Wooohooo," I cheered,"Praise! No long airplane rides for us!"

Tasha looked back at me,"I thought you didn't mind planes?"

"Not when you have one of the world's biggest egos with you."

"Nock it off Wolfy," Tony said,"Okay, first things first, I need the armor. Where we at with it?"

"Uh, it's not charging."

Tony slammed on the breaks and I yelped,"TONY," along with Tasha as we were both pitched forward, and hung on as he pulled over suddenly.

"Are you trying to kill us," Tasha yelled, throwing her best glare.

"Quiet," Tony snapped,"For just a second you two screeching banshees. Quiet."

"Excuse me," I snarled,"Banshee-"

Jarvis interuped us,"_Actually_, sir it is charging. But the power source is questionable. It may not succeed in revitalizing the Mark-42."

Tony seemed to be having a hard time, as he turned redder and started talking with his shaking hands,"What's questionable about electricity? Or it's my suit.. And I can't... I'm not, gonna, I don't want," Tony took a deep breath, and Tasha and I both locked eyes. It seemed our driver might be having a break down," Oh god, not again."

Tony got out of the car, Hardley asking for him,"Tony?"

To y stood right outside of the car, breathing hard.

Harley kept talking,"Tony? ... Are you having another attack. I didn't even mention New York-"

"Right," Tony snapped, while I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt, crawling over to the other side of the car. Tony sat down near my passenger door,"And you just said it, by _name_, while having denied you said it!"

"Okay," Harly mumbled as I opened the other door and got out. About to cross around the back of the car to my annoying, friend,"um... Ah..."

Tasha coughed,"Uh, Kiddo, we're gonna get Stark calm... You... Just... Hang out for a second, okay? We'll call you back," with that she promptly ended the call.

Tony jerked his head, breathing air as if he was constantly surfacing from deep water,"I... I don't know what to do," he gasped to me. I sat opposite of him, criss-cross.

"Hey, yeah," I said calmly,"I know, all you have to do is... Breathe."

"Yeah," Tony muttered,"Easy to say, not so much to do."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand,"Yes it is, I know-"

"How do you know," Tony snapped,"Do _you _have attacks."

I smiled with a small giggle,"Yes Tony. I have had, and do have, attacks."

Tony raised his eyebrow,"You," he huffed, calming slightly,"No way, not you Wolfy. You're too strong of a gal."

I chuckled softly,"Sure, maybe. But I hate to break it to you Tony, it doesn't matter how strong you are, if something scares you, it'll scare you. Also, Nightmares don't really give you a heads up to steel yourself before they happen."

Tony squeezed my hand,"How do you get through it?"

"Well... Back when I had Sköll and Hati, they'd wrap themselves around me, keep me in a cocoon of safety-"

"Wouldn't mind that right about now..."

"-Yeah," I laughed,"But after, I had to keep myself calm. Distract myself... What did you tell Harley you were?"

"A Mechanic," Tony said, his anxiety levels dropping again.

"Well, cause we can't get your amour yet... Why don't you make something?"

Tony calmed instantly, putting him on a project always did this- at least according to Pepper- and he calmly stood,"Yeah... Yeah I can do that," he offered me his hand so I could stand,"Thanks Kid."

Tasha hopped in the driver's seat,"Alright kiddies! Let's go shopping for food and supplies!"

I smiled,"Okay."

**thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Disclaimer: We only own the OCs!**

**Chapter- Spell Yourself**

**previously:**

_Tony calmed instantly, putting him on a project always did this- at least according to Pepper- and he calmly stood,"Yeah... Yeah I can do that," he offered me his hand so I could stand,"Thanks Kid."_

_Tasha hopped in the driver's seat,"Alright kiddies! Let's go shopping for food and supplies!"_

_I smiled,"Okay."_

**And now:**

This time I was the one who had to go into the store with Tony. He was picking up things left and right, a pair of bolt cutters, some fertilizer and energy drinks. I picked up snacks. He gestured to some ornaments on sale,"Those please!"

We checked out. Tasha driving us all to a motel where Tony promptly threw it all together while Tasha and I took turns sleeping. Once he had finished... Doing whatever, Tasha and I took turned driving to Miami so Tony could sleep. Once it was morning Tony pulled up the coordinates to the house that the Mandarin was supposed to be broadcasting from. Tony gazed through the binoculars before handing them off to me. I looked through them.

"Do you have a plan," He asked me.

I handed them off to Tasha,"I might. Be our Back up?"

Tasha nodded,"Same code?"

"Same code."

Tony gazed at me in annoyance,"What's this code?"

I smiled at him,"Don't worry about it. How good are you at scaling walls."

So here we were, I tossed Tony up so he could get over the wall, myself soon following him. We raced to another wall, there were ten guards in all. Tony went after them with his homemade weapons, while I had my bow and arrows and knives. Tony went up one half of the stairs while I went up another. As soon as I heard one guy go down from Tony, I raced forward and tackled another, using my bow to give him a good blow to the head. Another approached me and I swiped at him before kneeing him in the gut and then punching him in the neck. I turned to see Tony tasered one.

We kept moving forward, Tony proving his worth by using his homemade grenades. He knocked into into a fountain before he threw in a grenade. It went off and Tony kept walking. I pulled the man out so he didn't ... You know... Drown.

When we enter the house there was a girl asleep on the ping pong table. I rolled my eyes and kept walking through the house. I would have made a joke to Tony, if he had seen this stuff before, but kept going.

"Why is it so hot in here? I told you to put it at 68," an inebriated girl asked a man sitting I front of him.

He scoffed as I kept up to him,"My fault again. Let me tell you something, sweetheart. I am not your personal air con-" I reached forward and put him in a choke hold, he went down after a few seconds. Tony tasered him with this glove thing for good measure.

We went into the bedroom, and found the equipment. Tony raced forward and pulled the blanket off of two sleeping women. We turned once the toilet flushed and both sneaked behind a little changing space. Gesturing for the girls to be quiet.

"I wouldn't go in there for 20 minutes," The mandarin laughed and I made a face," Now, which one of you is Vanessa?"

"- That's me," one of the girls said.

"Ah! Nessie. Did you know that fortune cookies aren't even Chinese?"

"There's some guy and lady over here." The girl said, but the Mandarin ignored her.

"-They're made by Americans,

based on a Japanese recipe."

Tony and I kept out from behind the changing thing,"Hey!" Tony yelled and both of our weapons were trained on him.

"Bloody hell. Bloody hell." The Mandarin whimpered, both of his hands up, his eyes wide.

"Don't move." Tony threatened.

"I'm not moving." The mandarin said, very nervous," You want something? Take it. Although the guns are all fake because those wankers wouldn't trust me with the real ones."

I cocked my head," Wait. What?"

" Hey, do you fancy either of the birds?" The mandarin asked gesturing to the women in the bed.

I rolled my eyes, this is just plain weird," Don't be gross. Man. We didn't come for-"

" Heard enough," Tony said, becoming frustrated,"You're not him. Tony cocked his gun," The Mandarin, the real guy. Where Where's the Mandarin?" Tony held the gun threading only while taking steps towards the man. Who fled. "Where is he?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the Mandarin pleaded.

"Tony," I warned," Killing him won't get us any answers."

"No but it might make me feel better."

The mandarin reacted to that," He's here. He's here, but he's not here. He's here, but he's not here."

"What do you mean?" Tony questioned.

"It's complicated. Hey, it's complicated." The mandarin slurred, jumping from word to word.

"It is," Tony roared.

"It's complicated," the mandarin repeated.

"Uncomplicate it," Tony snapped," Ladies, out. Get out of the bed."

"Let's go," I said herding them away," Get into the bathroom." They protested when they smelled whatever the hell that the Mandarin had did, but eh. Maybe it'll teach them a lesson. What lesson that might be? Maybe don't get into bed with a man who might be a terrorist?

I turned around when the gunshot went off.

"Tony," I shrieked through the door, "For god's sake be reasonable." I opened the bathroom door to look at the girls. Pointedly breathing through my mouth," Hello. It'll just be a moment. We've gotta talk to this man, then we'll just let you get dressed and be on your way. No worries, really."

Venessa cocked her head,"Wait, aren't you Wolf Guard?"

"Yes."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh... Sure." I signed a piece of toilet paper with a sharpie. Then turned back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I got a best friend

who's in a coma and he might not wake up. So you're gonna have

to answer for that. You're still going down, pal. You under..." I saw the man right when Tony turned around. I dove into the bathroom and Tony started to fight him, and I heard him get knocked unconscious. I opened the widow and the girls screamed as glass shattered. I pulled out my bow and let an arrow fly. The man burst into the bathroom and my next arrow pointed itself at him,"Make my day," I snarled.

The man looked around and suddenly grabbed Venessa who screamed. I snarled,"Let her go!"

"No," he snarled back,"Surrender."

I looked at both girls then at him,"Fine." I threw down my bow and the arrows before holding my hands up.

Then I smiled as he let Venessa go, and then as she and her friend fled back into the room. I created a sleep spell in my hand,"But, I'm not letting you torture me," and I put the sleep spell on myself.

**Thank you for reading, please review and VOTE!**


End file.
